


Don't Leave Me

by FantasyFreak6



Category: H2OVanoss Vanlirious
Genre: H2OVanoss Vanlirious - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFreak6/pseuds/FantasyFreak6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious waits for Evan to return, when he does he makes sure to let Evan know how much he missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

Evan comes home to a dark and silent house, but not empty. He slowly walks into the bedroom where he feels another presence. The door is slammed shut behind him, causing Evan to become startled and doesn't dare move an inch. Being pitch black, he only has his hearing to help him, he hears faint breathing and a small growl like sound. Just then he is tackled onto the floor with a heavy feeling on top of his lower back! "Where have you been, I've been wanting to play all day" a voice says behind him. Evan knows it's delirious, he always does this when Evan is gone for long periods of time. "I..I was at work" his voice shaking with nervousness. "You owe me extra tonight" delirious says in a low voice. 

Delirious leans over towards Evans neck and bites down hard on the back of his neck, causing Evan to jump and let out a whine, but allows it to happen. Delirious biting down hard, causing blood to leak from the mark. Evan squinting his eyes shut, trying not to move as delirious sucks and bites at the wound he has left. Giving an evil smirk, as he sits uh knowing he has successfully marked his territory. He grabs one of Evans arms and pulls it behind his back, and grabbed a hand full of his hair, yanking him from the floor. Evan lost his breath as he was shoved and spun around onto the bed and falling on his back. 

Delirious quickly ripped Evans shirt in half, wanting to touch and feel his body underneath his. 

He puts himself between Evans legs, and started sucking and softly biting on his neck, Evan leaning his head back, softly moaning at the pleasant feeling. Delirious started grinding, feeling that they are both equally hard. Delirious started kissing his way down Evans stomach, slowly headed towards his happy trail. Evan started arching at the soft touch of Delirious's lips on his abs. Delirious slid his hands down Evans sides, sliding his hands down the sides of jeans, pulling his belt off and throwing it somewhere in the room. Evan heard the belt hit the floor as delirious backed up and pulled his jeans off. Delirious also taking his jeans off and quickly positioning himself between Evans legs again, grinding both of their dicks together, causing Evan to moan, delirious leans forward towards Evans ear, Evan can feel his breathe and he whispers "beg for it" just then delirious quickly grabbed Evans dick with a tight grip pulling him towards him. Evan yelped out in pain causing his stomach to quiver with both satisfaction and pain. 

Delirious yanked off his boxers and Evans. Quickly grasping Evans hard dick and started strocking with a strong grip. Evan gripping the bed biting his lower lip "delirious!! Please...I ... I need you... Please give it to me!" He calls out, delirious leans forward craving a kiss, placing his lips upon the other males, forcing his tongue inside, making sure to get the taste he's been craving all day. Devouring Evans moans and whimpers, he sits up "you want it?" Delirious asks with a deminate tone 

"...please..delirious..I want you..I..need you!!" Evan trying his best to make since, having delirious aggressively stroke him is much, but he craves more, wanting delirious inside him. "Good boy, now prepare yourself" delirious took his hand and massage Evans hole, once he feels that he has loosened up he inserted himself, hissing with the pleasure. Evan gripped the bed harder as delirious slowly thrusted his way into him. Evan moaning, and yelling Delirious's name, as he put all of his dick inside evan. Thrusting harder, delirious gripping Evans side, while biting and sucking his neck and collar bone. 

"Evan..I'm so close!" Delirious said into Evans ear. "Me..e too!" He yelled. Evan was in love with this situation, the feeling of delirious thrusting in and out of him, while he's sucking and biting him. Delirious himself, becoming overwhelmed, craving this all day, Evan underneath him, allowing himself to fuck Evan as he pleases, also marking his territory. 

"Delirious!!" Evan screamed as he arched, delirious grabbing a hold of Evans cock, "don't..don't cum before me" he said gripping Evans cock with a strong grip. Delirious started to thrust faster, knowing he was close as well. Biting down hard on Evans shoulder, delirious released himself into Evan. Evan feeling the warm liquid fill his insides, as he arched, delirious let go of Evan and he himself released, feeling it on his stomach. 

Delirious panting while laying on Evan. He rubbed his fingers through his hair "don't leave me alone that long again" delirious said catching his breathe. "I won't" Evan said kissing delirious on the cheek. 

Just a short little FanFic:3 I'm planning on making a really long story soon! If you guys have any ideas feel free to say so!!  
Hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
